A Perfect Love
by Solarya
Summary: Gaara couldn't find Hinata, so he sent some Anbu to retrieve her.
1. Chapter 1

**(Update) Well I decided to make this a story~ Chapters will take time though, so please be patient! I expect the next chapter to be up by Sunday...Hopefully :)**

**Well this isn't set at any particular time, all I can say is that it's during Shippuden.**

"We are going to have to ask you to come with us Hinata-chan." The Sand Village Anbu announced while trying to suppress his laughter. I covered my blush with a hand and giggled.

_Gaara is so silly…_

"I'm sorry but I'm in the middle of shopping right now…Could you please inform him I'll visit after I finish?"

The two Anbu grasped me by my elbows lightly, but firmly, and replied, "Kazekage-sama said no was not an option, and to take by force if we had to." I was certain the man was smiling as he said this, but otherwise they both acted as if this were a serious mission.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Gaara telling these men to capture and "use force" to bring me to him.

Before I could say anything more though, I was being carried in the air toward the Kazekage's home.

I was fighting off laughter as they placed me gently in front of the magnificent Kazekage himself.

Standing with his hands behind his back, he was trying very hard not to smile.

He nodded to the Anbu and they vanished.

We stood there in silence for a moment; I was still unable to look at him unless he spoke first, my shyness limited me to his feet.

"You weren't in your room this morning…I was worried."

I finally glanced up and saw him looking to the side slyly.

"So you send Anbu to kidnap me?" I said in mock anger.

He met my eyes then, smiling warmly. My stomach flipped at his beautiful face looked at me adoringly.

I was still in awe that he actually loved me, though there was no doubt I loved him.

And to think I would have missed the chance to be with him entirely, if I hadn't decided to come to Suna after Naruto told me we could never be together.

_I reported to Tsunade immediately the next day, and asked for any kind of mission outside the village._

"_Well there's only one right now, it's in the Sand Village. You'll have to stay there for at least a year and disclose some of Konoha's secret techniques to the Kazekage, as a peace gesture." _

"_I'll accept." I mumbled quietly._

_The Hokage tilted her head in concern. "Are you sure about this? You won't be able to see Nar-.."_

_She stopped mid sentence once she saw me stiffen._

_I hung my head, I was such a fool…_

_I bit my lip to hold back the tears. She sighed sadly and said, "Pack your bags then, you'll set out tomorrow at noon."_

_When I arrived I was greeted my Kankuro, Temari and the Kazekage._

_That was the first time I had seen Gaara since the Chuunin Exams, and I was impressed at how much he had changed. I remembered him having a bloodlust look before, but now he seemed at peace and, well, handsome. _

_He met my eyes suddenly, and my pulse quicken, it felt like he was looking straight into my soul. I tried to break his gaze but couldn't find the will._

_I was surprised to find myself turning red when he greeted me, "Thank-you for coming Hinata-chan, I look forward to working together." His lips turned up slightly in a small smile, all the while holding his gaze. _

_I became nervous suddenly, realizing that I would be with him almost every day for the next year. _

_I embarrassingly stuttered my greeting and was then led to my room, finally freed of his unnerving gaze._

_I threw myself on the bed the second the door closed and wondered, what was wrong with me? Was I attracted to him? What was up with that look?_

_There was no denying he was beautiful, but there had to be something else that made me suddenly look forward to being a part of his life._

_It wasn't until later that night that I discovered it._

_I found that I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk around the village. _

_But as soon as I left the building, I ran straight into Gaara's chest._

"_Oh! I'm s-sorry Kazekage-sama...I was just trying to go for a walk b-but I'll just go now.."_

_He held his hands on my shoulders and said, "No its okay Hinata-chan…Mind if I join you on your walk?"_

_Stunned, I uttered, "Um…N-no…Ofcourse not."_

_Without a word from me, he began to tell me everything about himself as we circuited the village._

_It wouldn't be until later that he told me he only revealed all this to me so suddenly because he wanted me to do the same. _

_Apparently he sensed I was a good person from the moment we met eyes, and wanted to become friends immediately. _

_It took me a few weeks to understand this, but ever since we were very close._

_We both shared the same kind of loneliness in our past, and understood each other on many levels, so we ended up spending all our time together._

_Gaara had become my best friend, and I loved him very much._

_I wanted Gaara as more than just that, but my shyness kept me from even thinking of starting anything. I didn't know what Gaara wanted either, so that didn't help._

_But he did hug me often._

_And now today was the day before I was to return to Konoha, which is why I figured he went to such drastic measures to bring me to him._

_He wanted me to come back after I made my report, but I told him I would need a reason to stay in Suna, besides just to be his friend._

_I hadn't meant to be so harsh; it was just that my father wouldn't allow me to live here unless I had a good cause. _

I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts as he pulled me to his chest and hugged me.

I sighed and held him tightly.

"Hinata…I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Gaara-kun…"

I buried my head in his neck to keep back the tears.

He began to stroke my hair as he whispered, "I love you Hinata."

I was against the wall before I could react, my chin in his smooth hand and my lips barely touching his. They brushed mine teasingly as he spoke, "I'm sorry it took me so long to do this, I just wanted you to know my softer side before I showed you my…less soft side."

I shivered as he pressed his hips in between my legs, making me aware of his very aroused self.

My mouth gaped as he slowly grinded his hips in me, making me turn wet.

I knew I should say no, I knew I shouldn't want this, but I did. I too had hormones, and they ached for Gaara for too long.

His jade eyes burned into me as his tongue dashed in. He kissed me hungrily, even pulling my head closer to his to achieve better access.

**Gaara POV**

I just couldn't kiss her enough, I wanted _more _of her.

I wrestled her tongue and beckoned it in deeper. She trembled and pushed herself flush against me, to the point I couldn't ignore her breasts anymore.

I broke away reluctantly to say, "Tell me if you want me to stop, but I may be forceful, alright?"

Her eyes were full of lust as she whispered, "Okay."

I yanked opened her pesky jacket and all but ripped of her shirt and bra.

She gasped at the sudden exposure, but I ignored it and squeezed them as I had been wanting to for months now.

I brought her lips to me again by pulling her by her nipples.

She was kissing me fiercely now as I twisted and pulled her now hardened pecks.

I delved deeper into her mouth as I continued to tease her chest.

Hinata suddenly attempted to pull off my complicated top.

I pressed my hips into her harder to keep her pinned to the wall, as I pulled off the clothes myself. I left my boxers on, though they weren't hiding much, as her wide eyes showed.

I grinned slightly at how innocently she looked at me, yet I knew she wanted me as badly as I needed her.

I clutched her butt so I could rub my manhood against her harder.

She responded with a strangled groan. "G-gaara…"

Her sweet voice saying my name made me lose some of my control; I spun her around roughly to place her on my now cleared desk and tore off the remainder of our clothes.

I stood over her and held her by her knees while she sat on the edge on my desk.

My member was only a mere centimeters from her opening, but I was going to have my fun first.

I dove for her neck, but she had placed her hands on my chest.

"G-gaara…are you sure? I mean…I don't want you to regret it later…"

_Ofcourse…Always thinking of others._

I placed both hands on her cheeks and simply stated, "I love you, only you, I won't regret it."

She smiled so lovingly I had to claim her mouth again. I kissed her until her hands were knotted in my hair, begging me for more.

I obliged, and moved to her neck again; I bit and sucked until she was panting, and till I left plenty of love marks to show all the drooling men that she was _mine_.

Finally, I arrived to her delicious breasts and seized them with all the passion I had been holding in since they first brushed against me on her first night in Suna.

I had a hard time keeping my attention on just one, moving to each while leaving hickeys in my path, until Hinata pulled me to her stomach and enfolded her legs around my waist.

_God she was sexy when she knew what she wanted._

Deciding to tease her, I lightly licked her naval and said, "Oh, is _this_ what you wanted?"

She peered at me, her cheeks red.

Keeping my attention on her stomach, I swiftly pushed a finger in her opening. Her head fell back and she opened her legs even wider for me. She groaned as I slipped yet another in and began to slowly slide in and out.

"You're so wet Hinata…Is it because of me?"

I didn't expect an answer; I was just in awe that someone so perfect desired me.

But she answered anyway, "Yes, because _I _love you Gaara-kun."

My heart was racing now; I gazed into her pale eyes and indeed found the love she proclaimed.

I tightened, and had to grab my member to keep from entering her just yet.

I picked up the pace with my fingers, and she once again threw her head back in ecstasy.

My will was weakening though, I caved and dipped my lips to her womanhood to have a taste. I swept my tongue slowly over her clit, savoring the taste.

Her insistent tugging of my hair told me I should quit teasing. So I dipped my tongue into her sweetness, and thoroughly explored. She reacted best when I grabbed her hips and swirled my tongue farther in.

"_Gaara! " _She yelped.

I smiled fully now as her walls tightened and released in her climax.

She lay back on the desk, holding her hands to her chest and breathed out heavily.

I left my hands clasped to her hips and asked, "Do you want more?"

"Y-yes…_please_."

With that, I lost control completely and shoved my member in as deeply as possible.

Hinata cried out in pain.

_Crap, I forgot about that…_

I knew we were both virgins, but I forgot about the pain I would cause her.

I slowly pulled in and out to let her adjust, all while closely watching her face.

As soon as pleasure crossed her features, I thrust into her again as fast and deep as possible. I had to stare at the ceiling as I pumped into her faster and deeper, unable to control the groans that escaped my mouth.

_I want to feel more of her!_

Remarkably, as if she heard me, she lunged her womanhood forward and pumped with me. My eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

After a few minutes of it, I couldn't help but yank her butt off the desk and press her against the wall again.

She thankfully had a tight grip with her legs around my hips so I didn't slip out.

This time _she_ kissed me wildly, though I happily returned it by ravishing her mouth.

After a few more strokes, I felt her walls constrict again and her nails dig into my back. Smiling, I drove in her deeper to watch her break our kiss and shout out my name over and over again.

She was still calling out my name when I reached my climax, and emptied into her completely.

I bit her neck as I shook, the feeling too amazing to describe.

Suddenly, I felt too weak to hold us both, and we tumbled to the floor.

I pulled her close and held her tightly against me.

"Was…that good? Did you enjoy that?" I couldn't help but be a little self conscious.

My beautiful Hinata just giggled and snuggled closer as she said, "It was the best I ever had!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"_It better be." _I growledjokingly.

She laughed blissfully and nuzzled into my neck. I had to admit, her lying next to me, on my office floor, completely naked and laughing at what was probably the first joke I had ever told, was _very _sexy.

I braced myself for what was next, I had been practicing on how to say this for a few months now and every time I ended blushing to death. But I felt like I loved her too much at the moment to let it pass.

"Hinata…I uh…" I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and my tongue get thick.

_Damn it!_

I was about to back out, but then she looked at me.

She was smiling softly and looked the happiest I had ever seen her, I was breathless with how much love and trust her face showed me.

Finding the courage I whispered, "Hinata, would you make me happier than I thought I ever deserved, by being my wife?"

I held my breath as I watched her prove me wrong.

_Now_ she truly seemed ecstatic as she squealed an excited, _"Yes!"_

I exhaled and smiled fully as I brought her in for our most passionate kiss yet.

**So yeah, what did you think? If I get enough good responses and requests, I'll make it a story~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I finally got it up! I apologize that it's short, I tend to do that at times. But review anyways~**

**Hinata POV**

We held each other tightly in front of the Village Hidden in the Sand gates. I had never thought Gaara would be comfortable showing affection so openly, but I was wrong.

Once we finally left his bedroom after his proposal, we announced our engagement to a very excited Temari and Kankuro. They were even nice enough to send word to the Hokage for us, who then allowed me to stay a few weeks longer to enjoy time with my new fiancée.

I nearly fainted when Gaara told me we were to announce our engagement to the whole village though, I wasn't sure I could handle so much attention!

_He squeezed my hand firmly as we walked unto the podium. "Don't worry." He said while giving me a slight smile. I gazed at him and couldn't help but admire his cool composure._

_Sighing, I replied, "You're right…As long as I am with you, I know I'll be fine."_

_He showed his true smile; pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I was so caught up in his passion that I didn't even notice we were in front of the whole village until I heard their cheers of encouragement._

_I froze and buried my face in Gaara's shoulder; suddenly feeling like I could faint._

Oh my gosh…The whole village..-

_Gaara interrupted my thoughts as he cupped my cheek and finished the kiss._

_I buried my face in his neck now, way too embarrassed now to even look up at him._

_The Kazekage calmly announced the engagement that most of the village knew by now, thanks to Kankuro._

_He answered some questions like: Would he be leaving the village? When was the wedding? Where would the wedding be held?_

_We had discussed all this before and decided I would go back to Konoha in two weeks with Temari, the Chunnin exams were to begin then. He would follow a week later, since he had to anyways, and we would announce our engagement formally to my family then. As for the wedding, he didn't want it to be any longer than a month away, because he didn't want to live apart for very long, but I thought we should discuss it with our family's first. And the wedding would be held in Suna; it would be more convenient since he was the Kazekage._

_After they were satisfied and everyone gave their congratulations, we were free to be together. _

The days after that flew by so fast, and now it was time for me and Temari to depart for the Leaf village.

"It'll only be a week…" I whispered into Gaara's shoulder, trying to convince him (and maybe myself) that it would go by fast. He squeezed my waist a little tighter. I was happy to learn that Gaara was just as clingy as me, though he pretended not to be.

He looked at me with a light green eye, worry and love mixed within. "Promise?"

Confused, I stared at him. "Promise…w-what?"

He held my gaze, and I saw fear flash through his eyes.

_He's…worried I'll find someone else? Oh…He must have heard of my old crush._

I smiled and shook my head at him. "Gaara…I…Promise I'll always be yours. You have nothing to worry about….That's all in the past."

He studied my face for a moment, and then broke into a grin. "Show me."

I giggled and kissed him lightly on his bottom lip.

Gaara frowned, obviously not liking being teased, and pulled me in roughly for a deep kiss. I gripped his shoulders tightly, trying not to lose control as I always did when he kissed me like this. He moaned "angrily" as I accidentally brushed his erection with my thigh.

A few nights after we told Temari and Kankuro of our engagement, they had decided that we should wait till our wedding night to…love…each other again. I was too embarrassed to answer them at the time, and so Gaara agreed to make them happy, thinking we would get away with it anyways.

He was wrong.

Temari forced me to sleep in her room and Kankuro bunked with Gaara every night. Then, either one of them were always around during the day, so we never had an opportunity.

So now we were both sexually frustrated, and any little touch was like fire now.

"HEY YOU TWO! Break it up! We need to get going!" Temari yelled from 20 feet outside the gate.

Gaara growled softly and said, "I love you….And we _will_ find a place away from my crazy sister when I get to Konoha."

I laughed as he glared at her and slowly released me.

"I love you too, Gaara."

As I walked away from Suna, I felt warm sand caress my cheek.

**The Hidden Leaf Village.**

**Naruto POV**

"Good job Naruto! You just earned yourself some time off."

I groaned as she tried to make me stay home and "relax" again.

"What? Granny Tsunade, I don't want any time off! Give me another mission, I have plenty of time."

Glaring at me in annoyance she answered, "You should be grateful to have time to yourself! There is plent-"

She door opened and Shizune walked in, "Lady Tsunade a scroll from The Sand village just came! It looks like Hinata will be returning tomorrow."

I stiffened and let my face fall blank, trying to hide the emotions from Grandma.

Unfortunately she saw right through me.

"Uhh…You know what, on second thought, I think I have a few missions right here for you! Let me just find them…" She hurriedly looked though the papers on her desk, but I was already out the door.

"Nevermind, I think I'll take that vacation now!" I ran out before she could call me back.

"Um..What was that about?" Shizune asked while watching Naruto practically race home.

The Hokage just sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry in advance for any grammer errors...I don't have a program with spellcheck anymore so I had to do it all myself! :( **

**Thankyou all for the nice reviews! Leave me some more c:**

**Naruto POV**

**(The day of the Kazekage's and Hinata's engagement)**

"_Because I-love you.." . _

_All I can think about is how that was the first time she didn't stutter._

_There's a blur; I'm trying to explain to Hinata my feelings for Sakura but she just runs away with tears in her eyes._

_I didn't understand then why I cried._

"Ugh…" I groaned as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

_Why do I keep having this dream?_

I already knew that was big mistake..._now._

Not long after I told Hinata my feelings, Sakura tells me she's going after Sasuke!

After the war, and our epic fight, Sasuke ran off declaring to change. He asked no one to follow, so I respected that.

But Sakura was so sure he'd love her one day…

For a few short, sweet months after the war, Hinata didn't bring up her confession, and neither did I. We became friends, best friends even. She was good at listening to me ramble and I helped her with her confidence.

But the time came where she did bring up her feelings...And I was too ignorant then to realize _she _was the one I wanted, not Sakura.

She left for that stupid Sand Village mission the very next day, and didn't even say goodbye!

So the past year i've been moping around, waiting for her to come back so I could tell her how I feel.

But then just a few weeks ago I overheard Shizune.

She ran into the room waving a scroll and exclaimed, "Lady Tsunade! You won't believe this! Hinata Hyuuga is engaged to the Kazekage!"

Tsunade mouth practically fell to her desk in shock. "Oh no...We have to find Naruto a mission _quick_!"

You see, Tsunade was one of the few people I had confided in about Hinata.

Shizune looked confused,"Uh..uh ok. I'll get right on that..."

"And make sure it's _nowhere_ near the Sand!"

After hearing that, I had intended on barging in to demand that she send me to Suna.

But my feet had other plans.

The next thing I knew I was unlocking my front door. As soon as I shut it behind me, I slumped to the floor.

_How? I thought she loved me...It's only been a year! Well...I guess it did only take me a few months..._

"Ugh!" I punched the floor frustrated.

_What should I do now? Just pretend I never felt anything? I can't do that!_

I scratched my head, trying to figure this all out, when it came to me.

"I'll steal her away!"

_How obvious! Girls love that mushy crap!_

_All I have to do is wait til she comes home and then I'll make her love me again in no time!_

I grinned and stood up excitedly, feeling much happier now that I had a course of action.

**Hinata POV**

**(Present)**

Temari was jumping through the trees rather quickly, and I couldn't help but blurt out, "You seem in a bit if a hurry to get to Konoha..."

I flinched at being so inconsiderate.

"Ah..Well I guess I am.." She looked away from me, blushing.

_It must be Shikamaru...hehe._

She turned back to me and said,"Well _you_ seem like you're dragging your feet, is it so hard to be away from Gaara for just a week?"

I could tell she was trying to change the subject by teasing me, but I couldn't help the look on my face.

_I honestly don't want to,I couldn't imagine facing Naruto after that..._

Temari looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong? It's not your family is it?"

I sighed and decided to share my very humiliating experience with Naruto.

By the time I finished we were almost to the main gate.

She was staring at the ground, deep in thought.

Then she suddenly placed her hand on my shoulder."Hinata...Don't worry, i'll protect you from that idiot."

I blushed at her kindness.

_I'm so lucky to get such a good family._

"Oh..Thankyou so much Temari but you really don-"

She cut me off by saying, "Don't worry about it! We are sisters now, it's my job to look out for you."

She smiled sincerely, and I had a feeling this was an important turning point in our relationship.

I returned her smile as we entered the Leaf Village.

**Gaara POV**

"Oh quit being such a baby! It's only a week Gaara."

Kankuro laughed at my less than happy mood, I assumed trying to cheer me up.

I tried to mask my feelings and simply stated the truth."I miss her."

He turned serious then, and said "You really love her, huh? Well I'm glad. I hope I can find my soulmate one day..."

My eyes widened in surprise, this was the one of the few times he had shared something so personal.

After a moment of thought, I replied, "You will."

He grinned and was aloof again.

"You sound pretty confident about that! Do you know something I don't?"

He had an eyebrow raised expectantly, and I had to resist a smile.

I was about to say something about how his make-up would scare girls away when Matsuri burst into the room.

"Kazekage! Kankuro! You have a meeting in 5 minutes!"

She was breathing heavily as if she had raced here.

I hadn't noticed how close she was to me until I felt her breath on my neck as she said, "I came here to tell you personally Gaara..."

My thoughts had already begun to wander to Hinata so I just nodded, barely hearing her.

I had completely missed the look of interest my brother was giving my former student.

**Sorry its short and boring..Its an in between chapter, but I assure you the next one,this time, will come sooner! And hopefully have more sexiness ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I got a chapter done in less than a week! I'm on a roll now :P Well thankyou you for the nice reviews~ Leave more!**

**Temari POV**

I coudln't help but doubt Hinata's awareness abilities.

We had been followed ever since we enter the front gates, and now stood before the Hokage's building.

Though, I guess I wouldn't be paying attention to someone stalking me in Suna.

Just as Hinata started to walk up the stairs I told her, "Go on ahead without me! I'm going to go get me something to eat."

"Um...Do you know where the Hyuuga estate is? I don't want you to get lost..."

I smiled at her. _She's so considerate._

"No...But I know someone who does. Don't worry about me, I'll see you later!"

She nodded. "You should try Ichiraku Ramen...Well I'll see you later then." And with that she waved.

I waited until she into the building before I reached behind my back.

I swiftly swung my fan in a small arc, effectively singling out my target without causing harm.

I heard him make a small noise of surprise as he was caught in midair inside my mini whirlwind.

_Just as I thought._

"AHHHH TEMARI LET ME DOWN!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculously he looked flailing around in the air.

"Well well! What do we have here? A love sick stalker?"

Pulling my arm back slowly, I gently lowered Naruto to the ground.

"What did you do that for?"

Shoving my fan into the ground, a bit too hard, I rested an arm on it.

"I already told you to move on didn't I? Unless it's _me_ you were stalking...If that's the case, I prefer you just ask me out for a date."

He rolled his eyes. "Well _you _didn't tell me she was dating Gaara! And I bet you didn't tell him my feelings for her either? That isn't what _friends_ do Temari!"

He started to march angrily towards the stairs.

"It was already too late at that point, and I thought you had taken my advice! You never brought her up after that." I replied indignantly.

He turned around then, uncomfortably close to me.

"Well that's because you got mad when I did..." He mumbled; I barely heard him.

Before I could ask, he continued, "And it had only been three months when I _confided _in you! How could she of fallen in love with him already?"

My temper flared a little at this and I almost shouted back, "Isn't that how long it took you to deicide you "loved" Hinata? Oh wait, not _even_ that! It took you _breaking_ her heart and Sakura breaking yours before you came to this "epiphany"! Which if I remember correctly, all happened within a week."

He stepped back, shocked, and quickly looked away.

I half expected him to run off.

Feeling guilty, I gently put a hand on his shoulder.

Before I could apologize, he interrupted me, "I know, okay? But I can't help how I feel...If I could, I choose to love someone who was single and not engaged to one of my best friends."

He still wasn't facing me, but I could tell by his tone how serious he was.

_Wow...He's actually put some thought into this. He isn't as big of a knuckle head after all! How cute._

Grinning, I squeezed his shoulder. "Let's go get something to eat, we can talk about your grand plan, "Make Hinata Fall In love With Me, Believe It!"."

He turned back to me again, smiling slightly.

"It's more like, "Operation Steal Hinata Away Without Looking Like Too Much Of An Ass!"."

I threw my head back laughing, and I heard him do the same.

_He's an idiot...but a funny idiot._

Hooking my arm through his, I led him toward his favorite ramen stand,still giggling.

I prayed he couldn't see me blushing.

**Hinata POV**

"Before we talk about your _very _romantic engagement, do you have a report for me?"

She winked as she said this, making me blush.

"Yes I do, Lady Tsunade." I handed her the scroll from my bag.

I fidgeted as she went through it silently, wondering what she would want to know.

_I hope she doesn't want to know..._Those_...Kinda of details. I-I just couldn't! I know I'm not a virgin but...but...It's still too much!_

Suddenly images of Gaara pushing me against his desk, and his warm lips all over me flashed through my mind.

_It's been too long now...Ah I shouldn't be thinking these things with Tsunade-sama right in front of me!_

I covered my face then and things began to get dizzy...

"Hinata! Snap out of it!"

I quickly stood to attention at her sharp tone.

"I-I'm sorry Tsunade-sama...I was lost in thought."

She just chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

"Now that you're back to earth, I was wondering something?"

I nodded.

"First off, and I don't mean to pry, but are you over Naruto?"

I stiffened a bit in surprise.

_Did everyone know about that? Did I look like that much of a fool?_

I sighed, but answered earnestly, "Yes, very much so. Though I do still care for him, I realize now that love...is only Love, when you're loved in return. I simply admired Naruto-kun."

Tsunade's eyes widened, but a smile spread slowly over her face.

"Ah...So you are over him, and discovered love in the process. Good! I'm happy for you! And I won't keep you any longer, just make sure to check in with me before you move, or anytime you need to talk."

Her smile was so kind, I would of hugged her if she wasn't behind a desk.

Bowing low, I thanked her and quietly left to go see my family.

**Matsuri POV**

_They just had to choose to have a discussion outside. Tch._

The sun was becoming unbearable against my bare neck because I, unfortunately, lost my protective scarf in my haste to listen in on Gaara's conversation.

I know it might seem like I'm a stalker, but Gaara _rarely_ ever holds conversations (except with _her_), so how else would I be able to get to know him unless I eavesdropped?

I silently landed on the awning directly above them, and caught some of the conversation.

"...and that's my plan! Foolproof, huh?"

Kankuro was smiling like an idiot, while Gaara stared off into the distance, aloof as always.

"Sure."

"Hey I get the feeling you're not listening! Why'd you bring me out here then? To talk about your _lover?_"

Jealously bubbled up in my chest and it took all my willpower not to throw a rock at that _baka_.

"I want to leave for the Leaf Village tomorrow. Choose the other guard that's to assist me by tonight."

Kankuro tilted his head in a slightly adorable way as he asked, "Uh you want leave early?Shouldn't we send word first? And is this because of Hinata? You are so whipped!"

Amazingly he still had enough air in his lungs to laugh out loud.

I had to bite my hand to keep from doing so myself, his laughter was so contagious.

"Yes, I did, and...there **is** another reason." Gaara promptly turned on his heel and walked away.

"I _knew_ it was about her."

"Remember the guard." The Kazekage called over his shoulder to his grinning brother.

_I've got to get Kankuro to choose me! This could be my last chance to make Gaara mine._

I scrambled off the roof and jumped away quickly to enter the buildings backdoor, so I could intercept him before he could choose anyone else.

Just as I hoped, he was walking down the hall rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

When he spotted me, his eyes lit up and he said happily, "Hey Matsuri! I was just looking for you! I wanted to know if..."

I interrupted him in my haste to ask, "I want to be the one to assist you and Kazekage-sama to The Hidden Leaf...When you leave in a few days. Would you please ask him for me?"

_I hope that was smooth enough._

He stared at me with a look of surprise, but quickly recovered and rubbed his chin again.

"Hmm...Well I don't know...I know a bunch of guys who would love to go...What do you have to offer?"

_A punch in the face! Quit messing with me!_

I clenched my fists and willed myself to calm down.

He just _loves _teasing me lately, even after I get mad.

Sighing, I asked, "What do you want? I'm not helping you fix your puppets again, that was too creepy."

Expecting him to ask just that, I was confused to hear, "A kiss."

_Um...what?_

"Uhh...What?"

I was thinking too clearly right now, all I could think was that I had never been kissed before.

He smiled goofily and answered, "You heard me. A kiss, and you can go with us."

When I didn't say anything he said, "Well you want to go right?"

I realized too late how close he was when I nodded.

His lips crushed against mine in an instant and he yanked my wrists to wrap them around his shoulders.

With that done, he clasped my hips and pushed me against the wall.

Before I could even think, he slid his tongue in, and kissed me desperately.

His hands then brushed along my curves, being careful not to touch my breasts or rear.

Giving up on thinking, I decided to participate, so I kissed him back hesitantly.

He moaned and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

I suddenly got caught up in the passion, my hands pushed back his hood and combed through his silky hair.

He must of taken this as a sign, because I felt one of his hands slide down to grip my butt firmly.

He broke away for air, and through his gasps he was smiling widely.

My senses were returning, and anger and embarrassment rose in me.

_He...he...Took advantage of me! That bastard!_

Before I could slap the crap out of him, he stole a chaste kiss and ran down the hall quickly.

Calling from over his shoulder he yelled, "Oh we are leaving tomorrow, so meet us by the gates at 8:00!"

He gave me a wink just as the door shut behind him.

"Hmph!" I stomped my foot, frustrated that I didn't get to slap him.

I leaned back against the wall and thought about what just occurred.

_I guess he's just lonely...Or a man whore!_

_Ugh, oh well, atleast I have some practice for Gaara now._

**Shh...It's ok, Gaara and Hinata will be together soon. Hehe...I decided to explore the other relationships around GaaHina while their apart, and I know the idea of NaruTemi is weird, but I'm sure it could happen! ...**


End file.
